DESCRIPTION: The vision of Small Business Safety Officer is to provide a Web-based cost-savings portal for small businesses to integrate worker safety and health compliance, pollution prevention, and cheaper and safer process alternatives into their business process. The architecture of the Phase I prototype is similar to commercial tax preparation software. Compliance and information needs are determined through an interview process and software wizards then launch Employee and Administrative Websites containing tools and content tailored to the company S&H issues. From our preliminary testing with two firms and review of the Phase I prototype with 30 businesses, we have determined there to be significant need for a product that provides easy-to-use, centralized, understandable, tailored, and cost-conscious solutions. The Phase I innovations we developed, with input from the Summary Reviews, that will be completed in Phase II are: The user-friendly interview process for initial implementation with full help capability; Incorporation of process alternative and cost savings advisors; and, Provision for custom design of the Website(s) content to address individualized needs. The additional innovations planned for Phase II are: Design of site content along a new communication model to facilitate understanding; Development of tools and advisors for chemical toxicity and ergonomics; Design of a training program by the University of Massachusetts Lowell (U ML) to support the product and, Integrate established databases with automated searching to allow S&H information to find the users. The Phase II alpha prototype on a CD-ROM will be installed and site tested at two small businesses. We will also perform product demonstrations and outreach to businesses through ES&H organizations to refine features, capabilities and content. The program is a partnership between MRC, the University of Massachusetts Lowell, COES, LLC and our commercial partner, the Bureau of National Affairs. The completed product will address the needs of 60,000 businesses and 1.5M workers subject to the Laboratory Standard. Incorporation of ergonomics will enable extension to other business sectors and millions of additional U.S. workers in Phase Ill.